Can You Save Me?
by Dr3amingFantasy's
Summary: What happens when A hot-headed racer who's game no longer exists roams around Litwak's Arcade Central Station? Will Ralph and the others be able to put up with him? What happens when the racer named Jet attracts the feelings of another racer. Based 6 years after the movie. I do not own Wreck-It Ralph. Jet is my own character.
1. Chapter 1

The Arcade was her home, Sugar Rush was her game. She would hop into her forest green candy racer and takeout everyone on the track. Vanellope had the world captivated. It had been 6 years since she was removed from the games system and made out to be a glitch. Turbo had been fully extinguished from the game when Ralph reinstated Vanellope's character. They kept in-touch after Ralph left; he would visit her any time after the arcade closed for the day before he went to tapsters. Vanellope, now 18, traveled all over the arcade. She found herself in the Captain's game, Ralph's game, and Pac-man. Being like Ralph she would take the fruit from the game. Only thing is, the guard always let her past with a smile on his face. Litwak's Arcade would be closed for the day tomorrow, due to Mr. Litwak's vacation which left little Vanellope and Ralph the day to hang out. She did her usual routine before she would go to bed, _comb her hair; brush her teeth; wish the kingdom goodnight; slip into her nightgown; etc…_She would lay in perfect silence until she snored once and fell fast asleep. Dreaming of her racer, seeing Ralph and Felix, swimming in the cola mountains… life was good.

* * *

His name is Jet, eyes as green as moss, hair as black as the night. He is a racer from an arcade game that only lasted a short time in Litwak's due to its console appearance. Sonic Riders Aerospace was the game. He made it out before the game was taken out so he would still exist. He was the only human boy from the game itself. Jet was a wanderer, in his green and black race suit he was an outcast. No one really knew him, he wasn't a villain and he wasn't a hero, just a racer. This was going to be his last night; he was going to jump into the older game that had been glitched out so his code would erase him. Walking into Tapsters might have been a mistake that he couldn't fix. Sitting down on a bar stool he asked the tender for a short shot. After he passed it over to him, he asked the boy for his name and age.

"Sir, i'm sorry to be rude but is it any of your business?" Jet asked  
_"Well of course it is! I run a clean business here!" the Tender responded  
_"Well sir," Jet said gulping down the shot, "We don't have work tomorrow so why care!"  
_"Alright no more ale for you. You're on strict root beer now." the Tender implied  
_"Fine, fine. I don't care. I can handle my alcohol but whatever." Jet said getting off the stool

Jet went for the door when he saw a very large man wearing a torn orange muscle shirt with brown pants and messy brown hair accompanied by a shorter man wearing all blue and a golden hammer. They walked up to Jet and greeted him. This was common though, not many people have met him before because he'd move around so much. Jet wasn't very sociable; he often kept to himself a lot. The two invited Jet to have some drinks with them but he declined telling them he had to meet up with this girl he'd met a while back. Which was a little lie seeing that he really knew no one, the tall one listened to him and let him go, Jet thanked him and ran out to find a game station to run into but when he got outside he found that there was a missing game in the station, 'Star Runners' was gone. The game that was going to end his coding was already removed… Those two in Tapsters ruined his chance to be gone. They would pay for it. Jet marched back into Tapsters as the place got quiet and went straight into the little one's face.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Jet said lightly gripping the man's collar  
**"Wha- What do you mean?" the man replied  
**"You know exactly what I mean. You and this Oaf ruined my end!" Jet yelled  
_**"Listen kid, we didn't do a thing. Now let go of Felix before I get up." the 'Oaf' said gripping his glass.  
**_"You don't scare me. Just because you're big doesn't mean anything." Jet said stupidly  
_**"Alright that does it, its Wreckin' Time!" The 'Oaf' got up and threw Jet into the wall**_

_****_ Jet rose slowly with his arm hanging limp, the 'Oaf' knew what he was doing. Jet raised his right fist and pulled a gold ring out from his pocket that fixed his arm. Standing in a fighting pose, the 'Oaf' charged at him but Jet moved out of the way and he ran through the wall. Coming back quickly, Jet had to think fast. The 'Oaf' was right in front of him when he jumped onto the ceiling. The man in blue looked in shock at the now hanging Jet. The bartender had yelled at the 'Oaf' when he came back. He had stopped trying to fight and cooled down, Jet dropped to the floor red faced and pissed with reason.

_"Now, what the hell is going on in here!" The tender yelled breaking the silence  
__**"This guy attacked me and Felix with no reason!' the 'Oaf' responded in a high tone  
**__"Ralph, seeing he started with you, i don't know what to believe." The tender said softly, "Now, what says you kid. Why did you attack them?" The tender faced Jet.  
_"My name is Jet. My game no longer exists here. I've been stranded for 3 years here!" Jet yelled, "My plan to be decoded was almost done, but destroyed because these two stopped me." Jet said softer.  
**"Well jee kid, Jet. Why would you want to be decoded?" Felix asked Jet.  
**"Because… The world I knew is no longer existent… which means I shouldn't either" Jet said looking at the floor  
_"You see Ralph, if you cared to ask what was wrong this could have been avoided." The tender said to Ralph, "Here kid, have a drink on the house."  
__**"Are you serious! He came in here and grabbed Felix by the neck! And now he gets a free drink!" Ralph Said loudly to the Tender.  
**_"You're right I am sorry. I'm leaving now; maybe there will be a next time. Sorry, again." Jet walked out of Tapsters with his head low.

Jet walked back to Central Station and caught the next ride to a game he had found a home in. _Sugar Rush._ He grabbed his board and traveled into the mountains where he found his temporary bed and laid down. Jet rested his green eyes for another night, at least he was comfortable.

* * *

"_Jet, why are you always late." Someone asked  
__**"Because I get side tracked, why are you always early?" Jet responded  
**__"Ha-ha, yeah I guess you're right. Hey Jet, do you think there's other worlds out there?" the voice asked  
__**"Of course, why wouldn't there be. If this place didn't have other worlds… how would we exist…" Jet pondered  
**__"We should go."  
__**"What?"  
**__"We should go, you know. See the other worlds together"  
__**"Yeah, here's the deal. You win the next race, we'll go explore."  
**__"Alright! Ha-ha, you're on Jet!"  
A bone graveyard was placed directly below the race course and took surface. The voice screamed and crashed. The skies were turning red and black. Blood was raining from the sky as the sound of Aerospace boards flew through the place. A god forsaken hell laid there as the racers got out from there. At the end… it was blank again._

* * *

Jet woke up grasping his heart and breathing heavily.

"It was only a dream… dammit…" Jet said to himself.

* * *

Well guys, this is the first chapter and i'm kinda proud of it, hope you are as well! i'll get the second chapter up as soon as i can. Wreck It Ralph is not mine, Jet's color's are from Sonic's but he is my character.


	2. Chapter 2

Jet woke up that morning grasping his heart from his nightmare. He grasped life for what he had now and go on with his day. He got dressed without his Aerospace jacket thinking it would be safe to leave it there. Grabbing his board he flew out from the glitched mountain and started his way on through the candy fields of _Sugar Rush. _He thought about what had happened last night, about the two named Ralph and Felix. He wanted to apologize for what had happened, that he didn't want to hurt anyone even though he was the one who got hurt. Jet began to make his was to the entrance way to Litwak's Central Station when he heard the familiar voice of an 'Oaf'.

* * *

"_So kid, what were you planning on doing today?" Ralph asked  
__**"Nothing much really, just to race for a while and go swimming." A new voice responded  
**__"Sounds like it could be fun, just one flaw though." Ralph asked  
__**"Oh? What might that be stink-brain?" The new voice asked  
**__"What about spending time with me and Felix?" Ralph asked  
__**"I was thinking that we could race together!" the new voice said**_

By this time Jet flew by the two and stopped in front of them. Jet, dressed in a black tank top and his usual Aerospace jeans with his hair over one eye looked at Ralph. The Oaf dressed in his hick outfit looked at Jet with a look of anger… or at least what was left of it towards him. Jet fixed his eyes on the girl standing with Ralph, she was just a foot shorter than Jet. She wore a lot of green; she had pieces of candy in her hair that gave her a scent of peppermint and cherry. He felt intoxicated.

"Hey… Ralph, listen. Im sorry about last night." Jet said  
_"Why be sorry, you didn't do a thing to me. If anything im sorry, I messed up that arm of yours" Ralph said sort of apologetically.  
_"You guys saved me, I thought about my life and even something's I can still do…" Jet said softly, "Even if my game is gone… I'm still here. It had to be for a good thing right?"  
_**"Wait a second, did you just say your game is gone?" the girl asked Jet looking hopeful  
**_"Yeah, all my friends were decoded when my game was removed. Im the only survivor." Jet replied  
_"Listen kid, your welcome to stay with me and Felix if you want-"Ralph was cut off  
_"Im sorry Ralph but you two shouldn't have to worry about me. I'll be fine." Jet reassured him, "Now, Seeing your itching for a race, how about we give it a go!"  
_**"You're a racer?! That's awesome! Hey Ralph, your bike is still ready to go if you wanna join in!" The girl told him.  
**__"Nah, you guys have fun, I'll be waiting!" Ralph told her.  
_(Jet and the girl walk with Ralph down to the race track, she morph's the track into a short course so Jet wouldn't feel so bad when he got beat)  
_**"Hey Kid, you ready!" The girl said looking at Jet with a smile  
**_"Yeah, any rules?" Jet asked  
_**"Nope! Just race! By the way, my name is Vanellope." She told Jet  
**_"My name is Jet. Now let's go!" Jet said with a slight smile on his face

Finally a race! It's been too long since he had raced on his board again. Jet looked up as the numbers counted down to hear a fog horn start the race. The girl Vanellope took off in her cart in the lead, Lucky Start. Jet took his gold ring out from his pocket and jammed it into his wave board. He flew past Vanellope with such speed that her breath was taken away. They went back and forth for most of the race till the last part. Jet was up front, far ahead. Vanellope took a candy piece from her cart and threw it in front of Jet, but his board hopped it like nothing. Jet looked behind him and felt a glow of sadness come over him, he took out the ring from his board and moved slowly to the finish line, letting Vanellope get the lead and win. Jet came across and she looked up at him with her arms at her sides.

"_**You know that was pretty fun!" Vanellope said  
**_"Yeah it was, it felt good to race again." Jet replied, "You're not a bad racer, keep working towards it. Ok Vanellope?"  
_**"Yeah I will… wait, does that mean you were going easy on me? Dang it…" Vanellope said storming off, "Hey Ralph, I'll meet you and Felix at the Soda Mountains in a few. Bye boys!"  
**__"Alright, see ya soon kid!" Ralph blurted out to the girl already half-way to the kingdom gate._

Ralph noticed that Jet had put headphones around his neck and began to listen to some music, which he was blasting loudly. Jet walked up to Ralph and shook his hand, well, what he could of it. He started to walk towards the Glitched Mountain when Ralph stopped him.

_"Hey kid, I saw what you did there today." Ralph said loudly, "You let Vanellope win by taking out that ring of yours. What can that thing do anyway?" He asked  
_"Oh, my ring? Not much. I use it for my board and any injury's really." Jet replied, "Was it really that obvious? I was only being nice, she wasn't that far behind me." He said  
_"Well, either way it was nice. Wanna hang out with us later?" Ralph asked, "Felix and his wife are coming to go swimming, should be fun."  
_"I'll think about it Ralph. Thanks for the offer." Jet answered.

* * *

Ralph began walking to the tunnel when he watched Jet walk towards the Glitched Mountains and decided to follow him. Jet hopped on his board and began to drift softly. He would mess around with the candy canes and little gumdrops singing along with the music he played. He flew right into the mountain, Ralph followed slowly. Trying not to cause alarm he watched as Jet removed his tank top and exchanged it for a black t-shirt.

"_I didn't know you lived here." Ralph said making Jet jump out of his skin, "How long?"  
_"Ralph, I didn't know you were following me. A year or two, I needed a place to live so I went searching." Jet said surprisingly.  
_"How is it I haven't met you before yesterday then?" Ralph asked, "I know everyone here in the Arcade."  
_"Well, you may have just never noticed the quiet 19 year old in the corner." Jet answered  
_"Jet, im sorry. If I had known you were here I would have never started with you." Ralph admitted  
_"This wasn't your fault, it was mine. You should go; I'll see you and the others later." Jet said confirming Ralph's request from earlier  
_"Alright kid. I'll see ya." Ralph said walking out_

The space was quiet, Jet was alone again… His mind began to race with his thoughts of being home and with his family and friends, until he heard the sound of mechanics being pulled and rotated. Someone was coming. Jet ran over to his board and picked it up to use as a weapon when from a little opening emerged the girl he had raced earlier, Vanellope. She stood shocked to see Jet in the mountain itself but nothing questioned her more on why he was there. Jet had said nothing and Vanellope had walked out from the rock shaped door walking towards the diet cola lava pit. She looked at Jet and waved her hand telling him to come over. Jet listened and stood next to her.

"**I heard you talking to Ralph. You have a magic ring?" Vanellope asked  
**"Yeah. It goes with my board and unlocks its potential. It even heals injuries." Jet replied  
**"Oh yeah? Where'd you get that blackie?" Vanellope asked  
**"My friend Silver gave it to me. He said that one day; its use would be needed greatly." Jet answered  
**"Listen Jet. You said your game was disconnected right?" Vanellope pointed out, "Well what if I knew a way you could be a part of a game again, and race again." She insisted  
**"Vanellope… I just don't know, if I was to just appear on someone's game… wouldn't they get rid of that one as well?" Jet responded  
**"Well not necessarily. I can make you out to be like someone here. To the player they would just see another **_**Sugar Rush**_** character; but here we would see you." Vanellope answered reassuring Jet  
**"You would do that for me?" Jet said  
**"Of course! It's what friends are for right!" Vanellope said looking at Jet  
**"Thank you Vanellope, you don't know how much this means to me…" Jet said giving Vanellope a tight hug.

She smelled of cherries and peppermint. A sweet smell that he had gotten used to; Jet felt like a thousand strong men were weaker than he. Things were beginning to look up for him and he didn't know what else to do. Vanellope kissed Jet on the cheek and took her leave back through the rock shaped door telling him she would see her some other time. He took his music back out and started listening to his favorite band again. Jet was in the mindset that nothing could go wrong… Jet was intoxicated by everything around the 19 year old.

* * *

Well there you have it. Chapter 2 is up and running. Chapter 3 is in the making.


	3. Chapter 3

Vanellope made her way back to the Sugar Castle. The guards welcomed her with their smiles and waves, she got used to it. Driving the cart up to her room, she thought about the rest of the day. How she would spend it with Ralph, Felix and the Commander. While she got ready to go meet the others a thought came to her mind, Vanellope never found a way to add Jet to her game yet. She would have to ask Ralph a favor when they were away from the group. The guards called up to Vanellope to tell her that a visitor had come to see her, not giving them a name. She hoped into her cart dressed in her swimsuit covered by an old outstretched shirt. She parked where the front door was and stood out looking past the gate seeing a familiar blonde headed boy. She shrieked with joy and ran out to see him. His name is Rancis, Vanellope's best friend. She hugged Rancis and let him walk with her to the castle, They went into the 'Living Room' and sat down to talk.

"Where have you been recently dude? I've been looking for you." Vanellope said  
**"Well, I've been avoiding you to be honest Vanell." Rancis said, "I don't know why but I just haven't felt the need to come and see you." He added  
**"Seriously? Wait, its not because I've been hanging out with Ralph and Felix more is it? Because you know you could come and hang with us." She said  
**"No, its not that. Me and Ralph are cool now. It's just that... Well, i dont know how to explain it..." The** **blonde said looking down, "Maybe its that I'm just getting older and I'm afraid i'll end up falling for you." He added  
**"Oh... Rancis..."  
**"Yeah I know,** **I sound mad cheesy and stuff but a girl like you... its not that hard to want someone like you." Rancis said  
**"Rancis... You should know that even if you fall for me, or if I fall for you. We would still be friends no matter what happened... I would hate to lose someone like you..." Vanellope said walking closer to the blonde hugging him.  
**"Yeah, I guess that I just think of things too much. Thanks for being here with me Vanell... it means a lot." Rancis said, "I have to get going, some of the other racers are competing to see who is among the best racers like Turbo was." He added  
**"Oh, alright. Well, good luck to you! And have fun... See ya Rancis!" she said waving him good-bye.

From there, Rancis hopped into his racer and flew down to the track. Vanellope ran to her room to get ready to meet up with Ralph and the others at the Soda Mountains She wore a green and black two piece bikini and a faded band shirt covering it, Tied her hair back into a pony tail and looked at herself in the mirror. She had grown over these past few years. She noticed her body began to develop more every day and as she changed, so did the things around her. Sugar Rush was beginning to update its coding. Vanellope hopped into her racer and rushed off to the Soda Mountains. As she passed by the race track she saw Rancis leading the race on the 5th lap. It was going great for him and she was proud, and a little jealous. But she carried on her way to her friends.

He gathered his board and ring as he headed out the door, Jet was head strong. He hopped on the floating board letting air swoop back his black hair to a flipped look and the green jacket he wore caught the wind and flew up his arms. He closed his eyes as the board flew forward and slipped his goggles over his eyes. Carrying out the mountain, he ran into Vanellope who was speeding up the mountain side. Jet rushed to catch up to her and kept the speed to a high. Vanellope took a glance at him and placed a grin on her face. The two raced up the hill to see who got there first and as they took twists and turns Jet ended up hitting a rock as high as the cart was and flew off his board. He went head first, ditching his jacket which flew back onto his board and went into the Soda. Vanellope looked surprised and worried at the same time. Jet popped his head back up and splashed his hair out of his eyes. He swam out of the soda and walked over to Vanellope and hugged her, soaking her in soda. She walked over to the soda filled hole and jumped in. Jet ran over as she popped out from under and cannon-balled in. She shrieked and splashed him. Ralph and Felix showed up a few minutes later with the Captain. They spent the day there just relaxing. When night started to come around they started a fire around the spot where they played for the day and sat around the fire laughing, play fighting, telling stories and just being themselves. Jet grabbed his black shirt and put it back on as the sun went down completely, and gave his jacket to Vanellope who was shivering like crazy. Everyone smelt sweet and were sticky from head to toe. Ralph and Felix had fallen asleep as the Captain had headed back to her home game for the night. Jet had gotten up to say good-bye to his new friend but she walked away, Felix said she was going to be difficult at first. When he went back to sit down he ended up lying on his back and his head resting on his arms. Vanellope got up and gave Ralph a hug as he slept in his chair. Felix had woken up and said he was leaving. He ended up waking Ralph up and told him it was time to go, it was sad to see them go but he guessed it was just that time. It left Jet and Vanellope there alone with each other with the fire still burning.

"It was fun today huh?" Jet said, "We actually got to hang out and stuff"  
**"Yeah i guess... Hey Jet, can i ask you something?" Vanellope said  
**"Sure, ask away." He said  
**"Well, i have a few questions." She said, "When you get older... Do you change in anyway? And what do you do when you think you've fallen in love? And... well... ughh this is confusing..."  
**"Whoa. Well I understand why you'd be asking about things like that. Your getting older Vanellope, when you get older your body changes, you begin to see things differently. It means your maturing, but that doesn't mean your not the same person you are now. And to be honest... I dont know, I really never worried about love in my life, but i think it has something to do with butterflies in your stomach." He explained  
**"Seriously?! Some bugs are in my stomach!" She began to freak  
**"No no no.. It's just a saying Vanellope. It just means that you feel weird." Jet reassured her, "And your just growing up, this might just be a little crush."  
**"Well, i dont know... it doesnt feel to small to be just a crush... but not big enough for me to fully love this person." Vanellope told him, "And I dont even know why this person has this effect on me."  
**"Diffrent people can cause diffrent things in your life, people are like candy really. There are those you like, those you can't stand. And those you love." Jet said  
**"Do you think I might have a chance with this person... if we tried?" She asked him  
**"Well, i dont know. I think you and Ralph would be cool together... but... its not him is it...?" He asked her

Vanellope shook her head and put a smile on her face. She looked into Jet's eyes and she saw a sparkle in his eyes that made her jump on him and kiss him, He tasted of cherry cola and mint... For her first kiss, she sure did pick the right guy... Jet was clueless to what happened, he knew Vanellope liked him just not like that... He returned her kiss tasting her peppermint breath in his mouth and the taste of her lips. she slipped her tongue in his mouth and felt the inside, searching for his. Their kiss went on for what felt like hours till they broke apart. Saliva trailed them as they parted and layed down together. Both gasping for air, both wrapped up in each others arms. They fell asleep in each others arms as the night drifted past...

* * *

****Well. There you have it. Chapter 3 is re-written. Felt that the old version of 'Rapist Rancis' was beginning to get over played. hope you liked it :)


End file.
